


Tradition

by virgin_storymaker



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgin_storymaker/pseuds/virgin_storymaker
Summary: “Do we have to?” Adam whined as Blake steered him out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door. Blake scoffed. “Yes, of course we do. It’s tradition.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no idea what this is. I just started writing some Shevine because I was bored, and this is what came out.

“Do we have to?” Adam whined as Blake steered him out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door.

Blake scoffed. “Yes, of course we do. It’s tradition.”

“Well, it’s not my tradition,” Adam pointed out, stopping to turn and pout at Blake, folding his arms adamantly.

“But it _is_ mine,” Blake said. “I can’t remember a single year when I haven’t gone on a walk the day after Christmas. Besides, it’ll be good for ya to burn off all of that food ya gorged on yesterday.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “I can think of other ways to burn off calories…”

Blake rolled his eyes as his smaller boyfriend pressed his lithe body against his own, reaching a hand down to circle the rim of Blake’s underwear playfully. Blake shivered, but managed to place both hands firmly on Adam’s shoulders and, reluctantly, push him back. “C’mon, Adam, I really wanna do this. It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t see what could possibly be fun about a boring walk around the wilderness,” Adam said flippantly, trying desperately to wriggle out of Blake’s grip, but the Okie was too strong for him.

“Ya won’t know until ya try it,” Blake explained as if he was talking to a child instead of his boyfriend, who was apparently only a couple of years younger than him, although it really didn’t seem that way. “And Ada ain’t the wilderness, just ‘cause it ain’t a big city like LA. You can’t call it that.”

“Aw, Blake, have I hit a nerve?” Adam teased, his smile fading slightly when Blake’s only reply was a pointed look. His hometown was very precious to him. “Fine,” Adam said after a pause. “A walk around the _country._ ”

Blake grinned. “That’s better. Ain’t no better place.”

“Actually, I can think of one,” Adam shrugged. “And it’s called the bedroom.”

Blake rolled his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time, finally deciding persuading Adam that ‘going on a walk would be fun’ was never going to work, no matter how hard he tried. His boyfriend was just too stubborn, and the only way he was going to get him outside was by using empty threats and brute force.

Hastily, he grabbed his big winter coat from one of the pegs lining the wall of the hallway and shoved it on, before grabbing the first coat of Adam’s he could lay his eyes on. “Arms, please,” he ordered, holding the coat out in front of him.

Adam stared up at him obstinately, unmoving.

“Hold out your arms, or else I promise y’all will not be gettin’ anything ya want today,” Blake threatened, trying to maintain a stern expression.

Adam’s eyes widened, and his arms shot forwards immediately, allowing Blake to slip his coat on for him. He was obediently still as Blake zipped him up then proceeded to fasten the buttons so that Adam was nice and snug. Next, he reached for Adam’s scarf, winding it slowly around the little guy’s neck, before pulling a beanie over his ruffled brown hair and slipping on a pair of mittens.

Adam remained frozen to the spot the entire time, only shifting slightly to assist Blake when necessary. He was nervous, if the way he was chewing his lip was any indication, and Blake worried he had been a little too harsh in getting Adam to obey his demands.

“C’mon, honey, lighten up, I was just jokin’,” he said with a smile once Adam was all wrapped up. “This walk is supposed to be fun. A bit o’ time for just you ‘n me to reflect on all the good things in our lives… appreciate it, y’ know?”

To Blake’s relief, Adam smiled back, his tense frame relaxing. “Blake, I’m sorry,” he said. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He smiled coyly. “I just… really wanted to have sex with you…”

At this, Blake let out a bark of laughter. He loved the way his boyfriend only ever seemed to be able to speak his mind: it was one of the many things he loved about him.

Adam’s cheeks flooded red as he took in Blake’s reaction. “I mean, since we didn’t get to do it on Christmas day with all the family round… It’s our first Christmas together as a couple, and I wanted it to be special,” he rushed to explain.

Blake laughed again. “And it will be special, Rockstar, I promise. After the walk, I’m all yours,” he said with a wink.

Adam let out a squeal of excitement, jumping up and down in a way that reminded Blake of an over-hyped puppy. He grabbed Blake’s hand and towed him to the front door, still bouncing on his toes, surprisingly eager now that he had the right kind of motivation.

In barely any time at all they were outside, the bitter chill of winter already biting at their faces.

“Brrr, it’s cold,” Adam shivered, huddling against Blake as they made their way down the front drive. “And it’s not even snowing!”

“I’m sure ya’ll soon warm up,” Blake assured him, pulling Adam tightly to his side as if afraid he could blow away at any second. It was much windier than he had anticipated, so much so that his hair was getting whipped all over the place, and he wished he’d worn a hat like Adam.

The breeze was so strong it was even hard to hear anything but the howling of the wind. He looked down to see Adam squinting up at him expectantly, and realised his boyfriend must have said something to him. “Sorry, what did ya say?” he shouted.

“I said which way are we going?” Adam shouted back, gesturing vaguely to the road that forked left or right directly in front of them, now that they had come to the end of the drive. There was also a public footpath that wound its way across the field over the road, signposted for the woods that lay just out of view.

“Um…” Blake stalled, staring at the wooden fences lining the road on either side, that seemed to be rattling so violently they looked on the verge of collapsing. The long grasses in the field seemed to be doing some sort of violent dance, a sea of green serpents that writhed and spat, ready to pounce.

Adam stumbled slightly beside him, his grip on Blake’s hand tightening as he righted himself, although he didn’t complain about it.

Blake sighed, already admitting defeat. He knew this walk was going to be anything but pleasant, and Adam could barely stand up against gales like this. He was so small, and Blake would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about him.

“Blake?” Adam pushed, still waiting on an answer.

The little guy let out a yelp as Blake wordlessly scooped him up in his arms. He quickly wrapped his legs around Blake’s waist and fastened his arms round his neck, snuggling into his shoulder automatically as Blake turned and made his way back to the house.

Barely a minute had passed before the door was firmly shut behind them, and the quiet of the house was a welcoming comfort compared to the deafening wind that roared on outside.

Blake didn’t let go of Adam until he had entered the bedroom, where he carefully set Adam down on the bed.

Adam was still a little breathless, the tip of his nose a little red, his cheeks also flushed with colour. “Well, that was an adventure,” he said as Blake shrugged off his coat, breathing heavily. “I take it the walk is officially cancelled?”

“Sometimes ya have to bend tradition for the ones ya love,” Blake said, causing Adam to beam at him. “And I think it was less of a walk ‘n more of a fight for survival.”

“Just like in the wilderness,” Adam smirked.

Blake frowned at him. “Don’t make me regret changing my mind,” he said.

“Oh, come on Cowboy, I knew you’d swing my way eventually,” Adam replied, already out of all his winter gear. He stretched out across the bed in a beckoning way, a seductive glint in his eye.

Blake didn’t need persuading twice. He crawled across the bed eagerly, covering Adam’s body with his own, rutting up against him.

“I’m sorry about your tradition,” Adam murmured as he ran a hand through Blake’s curls, eyes fluttering shut. He sighed when Blake rubbed his thumb lightly across his cheeks, which were still cold.

“God, your freezing, baby,” Blake exclaimed as his other hand crept under Adam’s jumper to smooth over the flat planes of his stomach. “Let me warm you up.”

“Mmm, yes, please,” Adam mumbled, barely coherent, as Blake leaned in to place butterfly kisses all over his face. He giggled, tilting his head up slightly to rub his nose against Blake’s in a loving gesture. “I say we make a new tradition. Right here. Right now.”

Blake couldn’t help the animated growl that emitted from his throat at the suggestion, nor could he control the sense of elation he felt as Adam reacted to the sound beneath him. “I couldn’t agree more,” he whispered.

 


End file.
